Yu-gi-oh XrosZexal one-shot
by SaintErmac
Summary: a simpe oneshot involving my charecter Lee and celtic-yugioh-fangirls oc Rima. simple one and done story


Saintermac: sup peoples, saintermac here with a special one shot story, i wrote it back in late september and posted it on deviantart. after reading celtic-yugioh-fangirl yugioh zexal story and asking if i could do a story with her oc leo. so heres that story, now edited (i didnt know if celtic still used her oc leo, so i used her current oc rima) so anyway hope y'all enjoy and plz review.

* * *

In the city of heartland, a mysterious purple and black portal opened. From the rift, a young man, around 16 or 17 stepped out, wearing a suit of black, red and gold armor. Next to him a large dog with horns and crimson fangs appeared, looking up at his master.

"Go out and scout this city." The young man ordered the demonic hound as it ran out of the alley at lighting speeds.

20 minutes later

As the dark armored figure waited, he thought of who, or what he would face in this world. His train of thought was cut short as the demonic hound appeared once more in the alley. It held in its mouth a few items that could help him learn about they're new destination. The young man looked through a few newspapers, magizens and a map of the city. He found a few pictures of students though the items his pet collected. He looked at his armor and realized he and his pet would not blend in with they're current appearance. After a few minutes of studying the students clothing, his armor began to shift and morph around into the uniform. He looked down at the hellish beast.

"Your turn." He told it as the fiendish beast began to twist its form into that of a shi-tzu dog.

"Lets go" he ordered the now tiny dog as it jumped onto its owners shoulder as they walked out of the shadows. In the sunlight it reveal his black hair and black eyes. He looked around as he walked towards the direction of a duel park

MEANWHILE:

At the duel park, a few people watched as a dark white haired girl and a boy with black and red hair that seemed to defy gravity dueled.

"Now shining angel attack directly!" The girl ordered as a blonde haired angle attacked the boy, his life points droping to 0, as the boy went flying . A small screen appeared as it showed a picture of the girl, flashing the words Winner.

"Man that's 7 victories in row, no wonder your the best rima!" The boy said as he got up

"Thanks yuma" rima said smiling. Next to yuma appeared a blue spector that floated next to Leo.

"Congratulations on your victory" the spirit like being told her as she slightly blushed at his words.

"Thanks astral" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Nobody in the crowd seemed to notice the kiss, nor did they notice astral, other then herself and yuma.

"Rima how about another duel?" Yuma asked as he activated his D-pad and D-gazer. Rima sighed at his request. Even though she loved dueling, after a couple matches against the same opponent, things felt boring. She was about to activate he D-pad until a voice interrupted them

"I'll duel you"

They both looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a young man dressed in they're school uniform with a small dog on his shoulder. On his left arm was a. D-pad that looked like a blend between the old school duel disks and the newer models.

"So what do you say?" He asked as yuma turned to him.

"Sure!" He said excitedly, happy to face a new challenger. Meanwhile both astral and Rima had an unsettling feeling.

"Rima do you feel it?" Astral asked her, knowing she felt the same as he did. She nodded her head as she looked at yuma's new opponent. He had a dark aura around him, like shark had when he was possessed by number 17 or Robin when number 81 took control of him.

"Be careful yuma" astral warned the boy "he may have a number"

Yuma looked at the spirit "don't worry ill win and take his number." Yuma said in a cocky tone.

"Ready?" The mystery duelist asked as he activated both his D-gazer and D-pad.

"Lets duel" Yuma said as he activated his gazer and pad. Yuma was about to draw he looked at his opponent. "By the way what was your name?" Yuma asked.

"Its Brandon. Brandon lee. But you can simply call me lee" he said smiling. It was strange, when he smiled he seemed innocent, it was hard to believe he was under the influence of a number monster.

Yuma: 4000

Lee : 4000

Both drew they're hands as lee drew first.

"Ill take the first move" he said as he drew his card.

"First I summon gogogo golem (Atk: 1800/ Def: 1500) In defence mode" he said as a rock like being appeared, its arms crossed in a defensive postion.

Rima looked at the golem.

"He's using one of yuma's cards." she thought as lee kept going.

"Next I set two cards and end my turn." Lee looked at his golem as yuma drew his card.

"I summon zubaba knight (Atk: 1600/ Def: 1000) in attack mode!" Yuma called out as a golden knight carrying two swords appeared.

"Now zubaba knight destroy his gogog golem!" Yuma ordered as the knight lept at the stone warrior.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card Regeaki Break!" Lee said as storm clouds grew in the sky.

"Regeaki what?" Yuma asked, not sure what the card did.

Meanwhile Rima knew what it did and worried as lee began to explain.

"By discarding 1 card, I can destroy 1 card on the field, like that knight of yours." Lee said as he sent a card to the grave as a volt of lightning struck zubaba knight, destroying it. Yuma looked at lee as he set two cards

"I end my turn" yuma said discouraged.

"My draw!" lee said as he drew his card as he quickly studied his hand.

"I activate heavy storm! so now all spells and traps are destroyed." yuma watched as his traps disappeared along with lee's

"now i activate Dark Fusion!" lee said as a black portal opened above them. yuma looked at the portal, wondering what was about to happen.

Rima looked at the portal as she held astrals hand. Astral watched, feeling a dark power about to emerge from the portal.

"Now I fuse my gogogo golem on my field and my supremacy sun in my hand!" Lee called out as a large gold and black demon appeared on the field. Both it and gogogo golem floated into the portal as a large burst of dark energy escaped from it.

"Its coming..." astral managed to mutter as he felt a powerful being about to appear. It felt like. Number, only more darker and destructive.

" When the earth rumbles and the being is called, the demons wings pull over and reveal the heart of my deck! SHOW YOUR TRUE POWER, EVIL HERO DARK GAIA!" Lee shouted as the ground around them began to shake and tear apart, magma bursting out of the cracks. Rima and astral watched as yuma began to freak out at the A/R vision.

"Yuma relax" Rima said, trying to calm him down as she began to remove her D-gazer "its just an A/R visi..."

She stopped talking as she looked at the duel field. In the sky was the portal and the field was torn apart. She looked over at lee, who was smiling demonically, as a huge burst of magma exploded from the earth. As it cleared there stood a being with a large tail and large demon wings. Its body was covered in veins of lava as it stared down at yuma.

"Now ill end this..." lee said as yuma began to worry, afraid of the demon above

"Evil hero dark gaia attack! Dark Catastrophe!" Lee called out to his beast as it began to form a ball of magma and earth between its hands. It looked at yuma as it fired the blast directly at him

"Oh by the way." Lee said as before the ball hit him "my heroes attack is equal to the attack of the two monsters used to fuse him together."

"Then that means..." yuma, rima and astral thought out loud as lee interrupted there thoughts.

"It means my heroes attack is 4800. That means I win this duel."

Lee watched as the attack stuck yuma as his life points dropped to 0 in an instant. Yuma screamed in pain as he felt the heat from gaia's attack as he passed out.

Once the attack cleared a small screen appeared with a picture of lee, the words "Winner" flashing on screen.

Lee looked down at yuma and shook his head

"Pathetic" he said as he shook his head.

Rima looked at lee, angery at his words.

"He's not pathetic" she snapped at him, anger in her voice.

Lee looked at her "would you be willing to prove me wrong?" Lee asked, as his Duel pad reset. "Beat me in a duel and ill take back what I said."

"And if you win" Rima asked as lee smiled.

"Easy. If I win you both join me and my dark ruler Ha Des."

She looked at him "deal" she said as she activated her D-pad and D-gazer

"Are you sure about this?" Astral asked asked her, worried about her well being "he defeated yuma with ease."

She looked at him "Don't worry about me, astral." She said a she began to smile "ill make sure to win."

She walked to the duel field as her D-pad activated.

"Duel!" The both said in union as the area around them was surrounded by binary code

A/R LINK ESTABLISHED" a female mechanical voice said as lee looked at rima, the two drawing they're hands

"Ladies first" lee said smiling as rima drew her card.

She looked at him, wondering what he was up too. She was mostly worried about that evil hero as she remembered how easily it defeated yuma.

"Rima" astral said floating behind her, snapping her out of thought. She shook her head and quickly studied her hand.

"First I activate sanctuary in the sky!" She called out as the area changed to that of a floating greek like temple, surrounded by clouds.

"Next I summon The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter (Atk:1800/ Def: 1000)!" Rima said as the planet jupiter appeared above them as a winged warrior dressed in white, wearing a gold head piece as it floated down to the ruined sanctuary.

"I end my turn" Rima said as lee drew his card.

"I activate the spell card Fiends sanctuary!" Lee said as a metallic statue appeared from the ground.

"Thanks to this card I can special summon a metal fiend token, but he won't be here for long, because I now tribute my token to advance summon, evil hero malicouse edge! (Atk: 2600/Def: 1800)

The token was englufed by black flames, in its place stood a leather clad fiend with claws

"Now malicouse fiend, slice and dice her pathetic agent!" Lee ordered as the fiend launched itself at the winger fairy, slicing it in halve.

Leo: 4000— 3200

"I end my turn." Lee said as he looked at rima, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Who are you?" rima asked him as astral floated next to her

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused why of all times, she was now asking him questions.

"He looks at me with hatred." rima told the phantom like being "I want to know why."

She turned back to lee. "So tell me who you are."

Lee looked at her. "Like I said my name is lee, and I'm from an alternate world." He told her as both astral and Leo's eyes grew wide.

"Another world?" She said, unable to accept the revelation. "If your from another world, why are you here?" She asked him

"Again simple." Lee said "my master sent me to examine your worlds duelists, that way he can prepare to conquer your world "

"Why?" She asked "why do you serve him?"

"He saved my life, and gave me powers of a demon lord" he said as he smiled evilly "and in return, I scout worlds for him."

"But why do you look at meet with such hatred?" She asked as lee looked into her eyes.

"I look at you with hate because I hate you, and your deck."

"My deck?" She questioned as lee looked at her.

"Enought questions, hurry up and continue with your turn!" He snapped as she drew her card

"I summon the agent of myster- earth." Rima said as a winged female dressed in robes, carrying a staff appeared. (Atk: 1000/ Def: 800) and now I activate her effect!" Earth began glow as rima'sdeck began to shuffle itself. "Now usually with earth, I can add any agent monster to my hand, but when sanctuary in the sky is active on my field, I can add master Hyperion to my hand." She explained as the deck stopped shuffling itself, a card sticking out as Rima drew it out.

"Now I activate master Hyperion's effect!" She said as earth began to disappear.

"I banish earth the summon, master Hyperion (Atk: 2700/ Def: 2100)!"

High above the ruined sanctuary, the sun itself appeared as a warrior, dresses in black, gold and orange armor, with flaming wings appeared.

"Now I activate Hyperion's effect!" Rima said as the sun god formed a miniature sun its hands.

"By banishing a light, fairy monster in my grave, I can destroy one card you control. So now I banish my agent of miracles to destroy malicious edge!"

The sun lord looked down at the fiendish hero and fired the miniature sun at it, burning it away and its villainy.

"Now Hyperion attack Directly!" Leo ordered as the sun god, fired a blade of pure energy directly at lee.

"Alright!" Leo thought to herself as she watched the sun attack. "With this I'm one step closer to ending this."

"I special summon, Battle Fader!" Lee said as a demonic cross and skull shaped bell appeared on the field, protecting lee from the blast.

"W-what just happened?" Rima asked, wondering why there was a monster on his field and why he didn't lose any life points.

"When you declared a direct attack, I was able to special summon battle fader, and when he's summon this way, the battle phase is ended automatically.

Rima groaned, disappointed her sun lord could do no damage.

"I set one card and end my turn." She said as lee drew his card.

"Thank you my fiendish ally." He told the demonic cross as he looked at the armor clad god.

"Now lets destroy this pathetic agent, like they tried to destroyed our kind eons ago." Lee told it

"What do you mean "like they tried to destroy our kind eons ago"?!" Leo asked, having heard lee's talk with battle fader.

"Why don't you ask your deck." Lee told her, the hate in his eyes again.

"My deck?" She asked. What could her deck tell her that she didn't already know.

"More specifically, ask that Athena spirit."

"Athena?" Rima thought to herself. "How didn't he know about the Athena spirit in her deck?" Her train of thought was cut short as he deck began to glow purple, as the Athena spirit appeared behind Leo.

"Athena!" Rima said surprised as the fairys sudden appearance.

"Mistresses" she told Rima as she saw lee and his fiend.

"Go on rima" lee said as he now looked at Athena "ask your spirit of wisdom why my hate burns"

"Athena do you know this person?" Rima asked as Athena looked at lee.

"Never, he is obviously insane" she said, lying to her master. Though she had never seen lee, his energy reminded her of something else.

"Come now, tell her what happened all those eons ago, or else I will." Lee said as rima looked at lee and Athena

"Tell me what?" She asked, confused.

Athena turned away. "It starts eons ago" lee said as the field around them began to morph, revealing a golden pantheon.

"Where are we?" rima asked as she saw the agents sitting on seperate thrones, in the center of the room, sat master Hyperion.

"Eons ago, the agents ruler over the universe and the forces of creations." lee said as he looked at the godly pantheon. "The agents ruled exsistence, below them lived the fiends." The throne room shifted to that of a primative earth. rima watched as several fiends hunted, fought and ate one another.

"The fiends and agents lived in coexistence for millenniums, until one day Hyperion deemed them to savage, uncivilized and ugly to exsist and ordered for there mass genocide."

Rima had a look of shock on her face. The spirits in her deck had taught her no card, let alone its spirit was worthless, and to here that the key cards tried to destroy a wholr race of creatures made her disgusted.

"With Hyperion's orders and Athena leading his armys, it seemed like it was the end for the fiends." Lee said as rima turned to Athena.

"How could you agree to help destroy a whole race?" She asked as the fairy turned away.

"However, there was one fairy who defended the fiends." Lee said as rima looked at Athena, hoping the goddess of wisdom had changed her mind and defended the fiends.

"Her name was neosphere. She was one of Hyperions archangels, and she was his favourite. She stood before her master and defended the fiends, proclaiming that even though the fiends where hideous, barbaric, and uncivilized, they deserved the right to live."

rima listened, amazed by the lone angels bravery.

"What happened to her?" rima asked as the hate in lee's eyes changed to sadness.

"Hyperion, with athena's help, cast her down to earth, but not before the took away her beauty, forcing her to become a fiend, but in the end, she managed to protect the fiends."

Lee looked at her, the hate in his eyes Burning.

"Now thanks to my master Ha Des, we'll get revenge in the agents and the fairys." Lee said drawing his card

"I tribute my battle fader to bring forth, summon skull (Atk: 2500/ Def:2000)!"

From the ground rose a decaying skeletons with wings, electricity flowing through its body.

"Next ill equip my summon skull with Axe of despair." Lee said as an Axe make of flesh and bone appeared in the skeletons hands. (Atk: 3500/ Def: 2000)

"Now my summon skull, destroy her master Hyperion!" Lee ordered as the winged fiend flew at Hyperion, ready to strike the god down.

"Gotcha!" rima said as she activated her set card.

"I activate enemy controller, and with I switch you summon skull to defence mode and negate your attack."

Rima sighed as lee demonic skeleton crouched down on one knee, using the Axe as a shield.

"I end my turn " lee said, angery he could not destroy the sun god.

"My move, draw" Rima said smiling.

"First I activate Card destruction, so now we both discard our hands and draw a new one."

They both sent 3 cards to the grave and drew a new hand.

"Now I activate Hyperion's effect. So now I banish the agent of wisdom- mercury to destroy summon skull!"

The sun god formed another sun and fired at the fiends, burning it away.

"Now I Hyperion attack directly!" Rima ordered as the sun god sent a barrage of flames at lee.

Lee- 4000- 1300

"I end my turn." She said, glade she was one step closed to ending this duel.

As the flames and smoke cleared fron hyperions attack, lee was on his knees, smoke coming off his body.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Even if he was the enemy, she still worried about him.

He got back to his feet, a bit dazed.

"My turn, draw!" He said as he looked at his card.

He looked at it and smiled.

"I activate Dark calling!"

Once lee activated the card, a hand Rose from the ground, in its palms it held evil hero malicious edge and summon skull.

"With Dark calling I can banish fusion material listed on an evil hero fusion monster and special summon it. So I can banish malicious edge and summon skull to call forth, evil hero malicious fiend (Atk: 3500/ Def: 2100)!"

The hand closed on the two fiends and reopened, revealing a fiend that looked like malicious edge, but with longer claws and wings.

"Now malicious fiend, attack!"

The winged hero looked at its master as it charged at the God, slicing through him as it burned away

Leo- 3200— 2400

"I end my turn by setting one card face down and end my turn" lee said as his wicked hero looked down at rima, ready to finish her next turn.

"My turn draw!" Rima said drawing her card

"I can't lose" she thought to herself as she looked at her hand "I can't forgive the agents for what they tried to do, but I can't simply stand back when the fiends are planning to annihilate them." She looked at the card she just drew and looked at lee's evil hero

"I activate monster reincarnation, and with it I add my master Hyperion back to my hand."

A bright orange burst escaped her graveyard as it joined Leo's hand, forming the master Hyperion card.

"Now I remove from play my agent of judgment-Saturn in my hand to special summon master Hyperion!"

The sun god appeared once more, like a phoniex rising from its ashes.

"Now I summon D.D warrior lady! (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)"

A female warrior dressed in all black appeared, pulling out a small blade.

"Now D.D warrior lady attack malicious fiend!" Rima ordered as the warrior lady pounced at the fiend

"Why would you do that? My evil heroes stronger!" Lee asked confused as the warrior ladies blade broke once it came into contact with the fiends skin, the evil hero saw the opportunity and sliced at the female warrior.

Leo- 2700— 700

Leo looked as two portals appeared behind D.D warrior lady and malicious fiend, chains escaping from the portals and wrapping themselves around the two, dragging them in.

"What just happened?!" Lee asked confused.

"When D.D warrior lady battles a monster, both it and herself are banished from the game. So now Master Hyperion, attack directly directly!"

The sun god looked down at lee as it formed and entire solar system around lee. As quickly it appeared, it closed in at lee, causing an explosion.

Lee:1300— 0

Lee fell to his knees as rima smiled, jumping up and down in joy.

Congratulations!" astral told her, happy she won the duel. The two celebrated as the field around them began to disappear, the regular duel field looking the same before dark Gaia was summoned.

Rima walked over to lee, who was still lying on the ground and offered him a hand. She helped him up as he began to leave. Lee stooped as he turned to rima

"Don't think this is the last time you'll see me." He said giving her the innocent smile he had before as he walked back over to her.

"Don't forget: our decks and spirits are enemies, and that's how it'll be for eternity."

Once she heard this, she hung her head. She considered every person she dueled to be her friend, and to hear he was still an enemy made her question the belief she shared with yuma.

She was about to say something as lee lifted her head and kissed her. Rima blushed at his sudden action as astral grew angery with lee. At that moment yuma woke up and saw the twos shared moment.

Lee pulled away as he looked at rima , who was still blushing.

"Don't think that kiss means I've changed my mind about you." Lee said as he noticed her blush "its a kiss of rivals, it means we'll be enemies until our next duel."

He smiled at her as he began to walk, his uniform burning away, changing its form into that of a a long black coat and black jeans.

"Oh before I forget" lee said as he kept walking.

"Tell your floating "boyfriend" not to worry. Like I said your my enemy till next we meet." Lee said as the little dog joined his side, changing its form from an adorable shi-tzu into that off a hellhound. A portal opened befor lee and the emmisary of pandemonium, the two walked into it as the portal closed behind them.

Yuma looked at rima, who was still blushing.

"Mind filling me in on what I missed out?" He asked as he ran over to her. Rima began to explain everything.

Meanwhile: a portal opened in a black throne room as lee and the demon mutt stepped out of it.

"Status report?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Duelists are of average, if not below average skill, best saved for later conquest." Lee told the voice.

"Very good, you are dismissed" it told lee as he bowed his head.

"Thank you Ha Des." Lee and the mutt exited the throne room. Lee looked at his duel disk. It still had a set card. Lee pulled it out and smiled at it. The card was mirror force.

"You could have won master." The fiend dog told him, confused at why he didn't activate it at the time.

Lee looked at the hound.

"I needed to study the enemy" lee told the dog. "Plus I think I found a new ally" lee said as the two walked into a dark room, disappearing into the shadows


End file.
